No Rest for the Wicked
by MorganOfTheFey
Summary: M-rated VictorxOC, in which Victor has cat ears and a tail, wakes his mate up in the middle of the night for a sandwich, and then refuses to eat it. (Rated M for blowjobs, YAY!)


**A/N: So basically what you need to know about this story is that it's an established Rogan relationship, Logan and Victor live together on somewhat okay terms because I ship their brotherhood like that, and Victor acts like a legit snobby house cat with cat ears and a tail.**

* * *

"Woman."

Jackie felt something touch her face. She batted it aside and went back to sleep.

"Woman."

It shook her this time, and she tried to roll over but found she couldn't move. She cracked open her eyes and saw Victor crouched over her, golden cat eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Good, you're awake." He said casually, as if he hadn't been the one to wake her.

"What?" She grumbled.

"I'm hungry."

Jackie shut her eyes again. "That's nice, Victor."

"I said..."

He moved back and yanked off her covers, then flipped on the bedside lamp. Jackie yelped at the sudden light and attempted to get away from it, only to roll off the bed. She groaned and glared up at Victor. He crouched calmly on the bed, his ears pricked up and his tail swinging lazily behind him.

"I'm hungry." He repeated.

Jacket let her head thunk back against the floor. "So make yourself a sandwich."

"You make them better than I do."

"I do not!"

WHUMP!

Victor landed beside her on the floor, and Jackie jumped. She knew he was perfectly capable of landing without a sound and only made the noise to scare her. She scrambled up to her knees and tried to shuffle back, but Victor crawled toward her, pinning her between the nightstand and the bed.

"If I make you a sandwich, will you go to bed?" She negotiated.

Victor paused in his approach, and his tail flicked behind him as he considered. Jackie held her breath. Living with Victor was like living with a psychotic, sexually deviant, cat-child-terrorist.

"Yes."

Jackie exhaled and shakily got to her feet. "Alright."

Victor nodded and stood up in front of her. And up. And up. It reminded her of when big cats stood up on their hind paws just before they mauled something. Victor's nose twitched as he smelled her nervousness, and he grinned at her, deliberately letting his fangs show. Jackie gulped and carefully maneuvered past him, but he still caught the smell of her arousal laced with fear.

It was his favorite scent.

Victor inhaled deeply, then followed his mate, hanging back just far enough for it to feel like he was stalking her. Sometimes he did that. Followed her for days, staying out of sight but close enough that she _knew_. He grinned again at the memories. It only took a day or two before her nerves got so strung out she jumped at every little thing and was always wet, desperate for the hunt to end so he would take her, hard and fast. They'd christened every back alley and public restroom in Westchester and every single goddamn room in the Mansion, from top to bottom.

Jackie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she tried to ignore the feeling of a predator following behind her. She was never really afraid of Victor, not in a he-might-maim-or-kill-me sort of way. But he did oh so love to torture, and he brought his work home with him by means of keeping her on edge, willing to do anything for the next orgasm. And she knew if she pissed him off or even if he just felt like it, he would leave her wanting with nothing at all. Women were traditionally supposed to be the ones who withheld sex, but Victor had the thickest cock Jackie had ever even heard of, and the smug bastard knew it.

So that was why, at 3:17 in the goddamn morning, Jackie got out of bed to make her big mean mate a stupid sandwich.

But just as she reached the top of the stairs, a hand shot out and smacked her ass. She almost stumbled, but a large arm wrapped around her torso, groping at her tits. She made her own human growl of annoyance and smacked around blindly in the dark.

"Dammit, Victor! Not at the top of the stairs! Are you trying to kill me?!"

She heard a low snicker near her ear, then a rustle next to her as Victor bounded down the stairs on all fours and into the kitchen. Jackie sighed and followed him down. She walked cautiously into the kitchen and flipped on the light, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Just that prickly feeling on the back of her neck. But she tried to ignore it and opened the cabinets, searching for his favorite food.

Nothing.

"Um...Victor?"

She turned around and caught Victor trying to sneak up on her. He straightened out of his predatory stalk and ran his hand through his hair as if he hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"Yes?"

"We're um...out of tuna." She mumbled.

"Oh?" Victor breathed, his voice deadly soft.

"But I can make you a different sandwich." She immediately offered.

Victor's tail thrashed back and forth behind him. "I don't want a different sandwich."

"I can make you grilled cheese."

His ears flattened.

Jackie slowly walked forward and placed her hand on his chest, threading her fingers through his chest hair. "You like grilled cheese."

"I want tuna."

Psychotic, sexually deviant, cat-child-terrorist.

"I'll go grocery shopping for tuna in the morning." She promised, rubbing his chest.

"I want tuna _tonight_."

Jackie tried to keep her tone civil. "We don't have any tuna."

The next second, Victor had her turned around and bent over the kitchen counter, pressing his hips sharply into hers.

"Don't we?" He purred in her ear.

Jackie had been worried Victor might take the lack of tuna out of her ass, but this seemed like it might end well...? It was hard to tell with Victor. Things were either very, very good or very, very bad. Jackie took a chance and pushed her ass back. Victor's purr grew deeper, and he ground against her for a moment. Just as she began to get into it, Victor stepped back.

"Sandwich, woman."

Jackie huffed, but got out the bread while Victor leaned against the table and watched with a smirk. His cocky manner pissed her off, but she had to admit that despite his penchant for midnight snacks, Victor actually cooked most of the meals. She couldn't even remember the last time she had cooked for any reason other than these damned midnight snacks. Of course, that begged why Victor couldn't just get his own ass up and make his own damn sandwich. Jackie was convinced he only woke her because he liked bothering her and being spoiled.

Not that she was one to throw stones about being spoiled. Victor kept her very well kept with good food, nice clothes, and lots of sex. He worked hard to provide for his family and built most of the house they lived in. Logan might have helped some too, but he lost all credit when he tried to insist that an antler chandelier wasn't tacky. Thank God she had gotten the smart one. And the tall one. The well dressed one. Honestly, Jackie really didn't see what Marie thought Logan had going for him, but she tried to support her best friend. Even if the Southern belle was inexplicably attracted to someone who dressed like a homeless Canadian cowboy.

With the grilled cheese cooking, Jackie sat down at the table. She'd left her laptop out, so she opened it up to do a little tumbling while she waited. But before she could log in, a large hand closed the screen. She looked up to protest, but Victor slid the laptop aside and sat on the table in front of her. He leaned back on one hand and palmed his crotch with the other, effectively distracting his mate.

"Suck my cock." He demanded.

Jackie swallowed hard. "Your grilled cheese will burn."

He slipped his hand beneath his sweats and noted the way her eyes followed hungrily.

"If ya do it right, I'll be quick." He growled, starting to tug.

The door opened in the living room, and a second later, there was a loud shout of "Marie!" followed by a thump.

"Has Logan been sleeping by the door again?" She craned her head to see down the hall and shouted, "Let go of the bunny, Lenny!"

Victor didn't like his mate paying attention to anything except his cock, and definitely not his dipshit little brother. So he did the only reasonable thing and grabbed her chin, turning her face back toward his crotch.

"Suck."

"You know..." Jackie said, pulling back a little. "It might be nice if you greeted me so happily instead of stalking me like a serial killer."

"Yeah, I bet he's humping her leg and slobbering on her face already." Victor sneered.

Jackie raised her head and sniffed. "Grilled cheese is done."

Victor leaned back with a scowl as she got up and tended to his sandwich. She flipped the sandwich together and put it on a plate, then turned to offer it to him. Victor pressed into her again though and sat her up on the counter so he could fit their hips together. Sometimes it was a real pain in the ass to be near seven feet tall. He wanted to shove his cock into her cunt, not her bellybutton.

"Oh!" Jackie gasped as he yanked her legs up. "Victor...your grilled cheese..."

Victor grunted and kept grinding. The stupid sandwich could fucking burn as far as he cared. He wanted tuna anyway. Maybe if he couldn't eat a tuna sandwich, he should eat his mate instead. She made the best noises and tasted real good, too. Victor mouthed at her neck and considered it. He didn't want to reward her bad behavior though. He cooked all of the meals to provide for his mate, but it was her job to keep the kitchen stocked with the food she wanted made. And all he asked for that was a constant supply of tuna.

No tuna. Bad mate. Torture her? Or eat her? Both sounded good.

Another door slammed, probably Logan and his mate hurrying to their room. His mate was a real skinny frail with a bad accent and horrible singing. Jackie though, she had an ass that could get Sir Mix-A-Lot sprung. Victor definitely got the sexy one.

"Victor..." Jackie whined, twisting her head away.

Victor growled at the rejection. Very bad mate.

"I made you your goddamn sandwich, and now you're going to fucking eat it." She snapped back at his growl.

Victor pulled back to give her a scathing glare. She returned it as good as he gave it to her and pushed the plate into his chest. He picked up the stupid sandwich and ate it in two bites. Sandwiches might be meals for humans, but for a big cat-feral like Victor, it really was just a snack. It had tasted good though, and he really was hungry...

"Another." He ordered.

Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled two more pieces of bread out. Victor let her go so she could butter them and place them on the grill, with a slice of cheese on top of each. She swore he ate so much cheese and dairy products just because Logan was lactose intolerant, and Victor got a special sadistic kick out of rubbing his nose in it.

While the grilled cheese cooked, Jackie expected some more petting and grinding, but instead found herself being pushed to her knees in front of Victor. She wanted to say something snarky about it, but he pulled his cock out of his sweats and boxers, and it was difficult to be witty with a throbbing nine inch cock in her face.

"Suck, _now_."

Victor had been horny when he woke up, but after playing with his mate, he really just wanted to come. Jackie considered making a fuss about it, but if she started now, he'd probably finish before the grilled cheese was done. He randomly alternated between a few minutes and an hour, sometimes even more. Victor didn't do "middle ground." But as long as he took care of her first, Jackie didn't mind. And honestly, Victor was good enough that it didn't usually take long for her either.

And his cock did look all yummy, twitching and dripping like that.

Jackie leaned forward and licked up a long stripe from base to tip, then lapped up the rest of the pre-cum she missed. Victor gripped the edge of the counter with both hands. He had a tendency to knead at things when he came, and there were deep claw marks in all of the furniture to prove it. He would rather fuck up the furniture than accidentally hurt his mate. He only hurt her in ways she enjoyed.

She took him whole without warning, and Victor threw his head back with a hiss. His mate wasn't some stupid blushing virgin. When he'd found her, she'd already known how to suck cock like a fucking pro, and he was damn grateful for it. Hadn't stopped him from killing a couple of her exes, but they had all been written off as accidents and she didn't need to know. All she needed to know was how much he loved her and her lack of a gag reflex.

She let him pop out with a wet slurp, and he growled at the loss. Her mouth felt like fucking heaven with her throat closed around him and her tongue massaging his shaft. He shifted his hips and tried to make her swallow it again, but she just licked at the base in a way that made him get all distracted and light headed.

Then she flicked her tongue over the first ridge encircling his cock. Victor's feline characteristics didn't end with his ears, tail, and claws. Male cats had barbs on their penises to keep their females from escaping the mating process, and some cat-ferals had somewhat similar ridges to theoretically serve the same purpose. Victor had eight raised ridges along the length of his cock, each an inch about and ending just below the head, which added another inch.

And Jackie loved each one of them.

His ridges were like the "ribbed for her pleasure" condoms sold at cheap gas stations, except a thousand times better. Each rib dragged over her g-spot when he was inside her, and it made her believe in God. She thought Victor was the epitome of male physical perfection and surely that couldn't have been an accident.

She took her time moving up, flicking and lapping at each one with her tongue. Victor dug his claws into the counter in an effort not to move his hips. She claimed he tortured her, but he nearly let her kill him with these blowjobs. He just knew he would have a heart attack in the middle of one someday. Not that it would matter since his healing factor would just kick in and restart it, but she was the evil sadistic cock-tease, not him.

Victor could smell the grilled cheese getting toasty, but he didn't care. She was on the sixth, and he knew she'd swallow him again when she reached the tip. He just had to last until then.

Jackie drew back and blew on the wet spot her tongue had left.

"Put yer fuckin' mouth back on me, or I swear—"

She licked the seventh ridge, and Victor shut his eyes. As much as he loved the sight of his mate on her knees, licking at his cock, he just couldn't watch it right now.

"Gonna go deep." Victor rasped.

That was how Jackie always knew he was about to come. Victor loved the sound of his own voice, and he always got really talkative just before he came. She moved on to the eighth.

"Fuck yer mouth."

She swirled her tongue around the head and pressed it into the slit.

"Come down yer throat."

Jackie pulled back again.

Victor nearly cracked the countertop. His claws were fully extended, and he couldn't grab her head without cutting her and if he tried to just shove his cock in without any guidance, he was likely to stab her eye out.

"Jacqueline!" He snarled.

All he had to do was ask. She wrapped her lips around the head, and Victor pushed in the rest of the way, hitting the back of her throat. Jackie took it all without complaint and swallowed around his cock, the muscles of her throat working at him as Victor threw his head back with a roar. He rocked his hips forward and shot down her throat like he promised, clawing at the countertop. Jackie swallowed every drop.

Victor moved back and sat down in the chair, purring contentedly. The blowjob hadn't actually done anything for getting his cock down, but it took the edge off. Jackie stood up and gave his cock a hungry glace. That was another reason she didn't mind the random quickies. Even if he shot off his first load in a few minutes, he was still good for two or three more rounds thanks to his advanced healing factor.

But the grilled cheese still needed to be saved, so Jackie turned around and quickly flipped the pieces of bread off the grill with a spatula and stuck them together while Victor tucked himself back into his sweatpants. The bread was a little black around the edges, but Victor would just have to deal with it. She turned back to him and tossed the sandwich in the air. Victor reflexively caught the food in his mouth, then glared at her. He wasn't actually a cat, and she could have just given it to him on a fucking plate.

Jackie just grinned. "You know you love it."

Victor growled and swallowed the sandwich in a couple of bites. His hunger had been sated, but he was definitely still craving something good to eat. And he could smell how aroused his mate had gotten from sucking his cock. Fucking delicious.

The cat-feral was just a blur of motion as he suddenly lunged at his mate and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed, but he just smacked her ass and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to bed, woman. But I never made any promises about sleeping..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, not sorry. I didn't have time to write the smut, but I still wanted to get this out there for Halloween. I'll try to get the second chapter (of smut) posted sometime soon, like one to two weekish. Key word TRY. Please remember that reviews are motivation and you may be able to shame me into writing it if I get busy and forget.**

**Anyway, you like the ears and tail? I LOVE IT. Obviously, nothing about it will appear in BBW, but maybe the next fic after that, I'll just give Logan and Victor ears and tails again. Someone please draw fanart of this, I think they would be so cute!**

**Promo time! If you liked this one, the Rogan companion piece is rated T and titled Home Sweet Home. If you're into that face licking and leg humping kind of thing...**


End file.
